Echo of a voice
by Plume-De-Yume
Summary: Je t'ai vu. Avec elle. Je me venge. Mais quand je rentre, chez moi, chez nous. On se dispute, j'ai l'habitude. Ces flash sont de plus en plus réalistes. Mais... Attends ! A qui est cette voix ? [Changement de la fin de l'histoire et de rating. Désolé ! ]
1. Prologue

Voilà une nouvelle fiction, que j'ai en tête depuis un bout de temps, basée sur la chanson "Spice" ! :3

Elle me tient à coeur, parce que c'est la première chanson de Len que j'ai écouté.

A moins que ce soit Servant Of Evil.

M'enfin, j'aime cette chanson et pis voilà ! :D

Prologue

Encore une. Aujourd'hui, il s'est encore tapée une fille.

Bah, il me croit sourde où quoi ? Je ne suis pas idiote non plus.

Comment s'appelle-t-elle celle-ci ?

Est-ce cette mignonne petite gamine aux cheveux verts que tu as ramené la dernière fois ?

Où est-ce mon amie Miku ?

J'entends ses gémissements, ses cries, et tes gémissements aussi.

Tu veux jouer à ça, Len ?

Tu veux jouer avec moi, tu es sur ?

- Rinnie ! Tu es rentré ?

Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre, alors je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon fauteuil, me cachant avec ma revue. Parce que maintenant, ça me tape sur les nerfs, de te voir rentrer chaque jour avec une fille différente.

- Rinnie ?

Tu veux vraiment jouer ?

Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, mon pauvre Len.

Si tu savais.

Je ne suis plus cette petite fille puérile, qui aimait faire des câlins avec son frère jumeau.

Moi aussi, je joue à _ce_ jeu.

Mon portable sonne, je décroche.

Pile à la bonne heure, cet idiot.

- Oui, chou' ?~ Roucoulais-je.

Tu te figes dans l'entrée, tandis qu'une brunette qui semble plus âgée que toi glousse joyeusement. Mon ton doit te surprendre, mais je t'ai bien dit de faire attention à moi.

- Tout de suite ? Non, je ne suis pas occupée.

Je souris d'un air joyeux, en triturant une de mes mèches de cheveux. Tu tires une mine affreuse, Len, ta compagne doit s'en rendre compte parce qu'elle t'appelle d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui, bien sur tu peux passer ! Non, tu ne me déranges pas, chou' , ne te fais pas de soucis ! ~ Mon frère est occupé, il ne s'occupera pas de nous. Oui, je t'embrasse ! Bisous amour !

Et je raccroche, en t'ignorant royalement. Tu traînes cette brune dans ta chambre, et bientôt j'entends ses cris. Tu dois lui faire l'amour, comme tu ne l'as jamais fait à aucune autre. Où alors, elle est vraiment sensible.

Mais croit-moi, Len, à ce jeu-ci c'est moi la plus forte !

**Voilà pour ce prologue ! **

**L'histoire sera basée sur Rin, mais on aura de temps à autre les POV de ce cher Len ! ~  
**

**En espérant que vous aimerez !  
**

**Il y aura pas mal de lemon dans cette fiction, puisque c'est une songfic à la base et que bah cette song en question c'est Spice ! ~  
**


	2. T'en fais expres, d'être idiot dis ?

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez ! :)  
**

**Merci pour vos encouragements :')**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^ **

Chapitre 1./

_Tu vois ?_

Tu redescend, tu sembles essoufflée.

Pas étonnant.

Ta compagne dort, je suppose.

J'ai l'impression de te servir de bouche-troue.

Autant, je suis ça pour toi.

Une parmi tant d'autre.

Alala, mon pauvre Len si tu savais ce que je fais quand tu n'es pas là ! ~

- Rinnie, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

- Parce que je fais ce que je veux, et que si je ne veux pas de répondre, j'te réponds pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Va te faire foutre, connard.

- Rin !

- Wah, tu as retenue mon prénom. Etonnant, avec le nombre de fille avec qui tu couches, tu devrais me confondre avec une autre blonde. Tu sais, comment elle s'appelle déjà... Lily, voilà, Lily.

Tu fais une tête choquée.

- Je ne suis pas si naïve, Len. D'ailleurs tu m'excuseras, on m'attend j'ai des choses à faire !

- Rin, tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

- Depuis quand tu me dis ce que je dois faire, toi ?

J'arque un sourcil et je me lève, posant mon magazine de musique.

- Tu restes ici sinon je...

Tu hésites.

Tu fais quoi, Len si je ne reste pas là ?

Rien, tu ne peux rien faire tout simplement parce que si j'en ai décidée ainsi je le ferai comme je l'entends, compris ?

- Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas ramener ta bande de fille plus idiotes les unes que les autres ici, pour qu'elles m'empêchent de sortir ?

Elles ne me font pas peur, tu le sais j'espère ?

Mon portable vibre.

Tiens, c'est maintenant qu'il appelle ?

Je me suis pourtant amusé avec lui il y a deux semaines.

Je décroche, alors que tu t'apprêtais à parler.

Dans tes dents, mon lapin !

- Oui, Gumiya ?

- Hey, Rin-Chan ! ~

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Je soupire.

Ce mec est un boulet.

- Savoir si on pouvait se voir tout les deux, ce soir.

- Oui, normalement je suis libre.

- Génial, je viens te chercher chez toi ?

- Pas de soucis ! Envoie moi un texto quand tu es presque arrivé OK ?

Simple précaution.

Au cas où je serai...

_Occupée.~_

Je passe devant toi, imperturbable.

Tu agrippes mon poignet, je me retourne, les sourcils froncés.

Qu'est-ce que tu as, Len ?

Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments comme ça, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Mais Dieu, qu'est-ce que mon frère est un imbécile, que je croyais aimer !

Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à que ...

Tu t'en souviens, Len, de cette soirée l'année dernière chez Miku ?

Oui, tu dois bien t'en souvenir.

* * *

C'était un samedi, Papa et Maman étaient encore en voyage d'affaire.

Du coup, Len et moi faisions ce que nous voulions, c'était cool.

Je me souviens que Miku nous a invité à sa fête.

Nous y sommes allées, Len et moi aimons toujours faire la fête, c'est comme ça.

Au milieu de la soirée, je me suis séparée de Len pour aller boire un peu, il faisait chaud chez Miku toujours.

C'était l'époque où Len et moi restions collés ensemble, jamais l'un sans l'autre.

Ouais, c'était avant quoi.

Enfin bon, je suis allée chercher à boire et donc je suis revenue.

Mon frère n'était pas là.

_Bah, il doit être aux toilettes où en train de danser , je suppose._

J'étais un brin puérile à cette époque, je pensais que Len et moi serions toujours ensemble.

Il faut dire que nous deux, nous ne nous contentions pas d'une relation fraternelle basique.

Je crois qu'on s'aimait, je ne sais plus trop, c'était avant.

Est-ce que je l'aime encore ?

Surement.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet principal, si ?

Si ?

Mouais.

Lorsque je l'ai retrouvée, j'ai enfin compris qu'il se fichait pas mal de moi.

Tu te souviens de Len, de Luka ?

Ta première "conquête".

Tu dansais avec elle, une danse qu'on dansait souvent tout les deux.

Vous étiez très sensuels, tout les deux.

Surtout toi.

Tu la tenais par les hanches, le bout de tes doigts disparaissaient sous sa jupe et elle, elle te souriait d'un air béat, satisfaite.

Moi, je crois que j'étais choquée.

Trop pour pleurer.

Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de toi et elle.

Tu sais ce qui m'avait plus que tout écœuré, venant de toi ?

C'est que juste avant d'arriver chez Miku, tu m'avais dit " Je t'aimerai toujours "

Tu te souviens de cette sorte de promesse ?

Tu sais ce qui m'a encore plus écœuré ?

Quand tu l'as retourné, et que tu l'as embrassé.

A pleine bouche, comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Cette même bouche qui m'avait tant de fois embrassait, en embrassait une autre, sous mon nez.

Mon cœur s'est brisée, et là, j'ai jouée au même jeu que toi mais plus tard.

Tu n'as pas compris pourquoi je suis rentrée plus tôt, en prétextant un horrible mal de tête.

L'excuse tombait bien, je sortais d'une grippe.

Tu as essayée de m'embrasser, j'ai reculé et je suis partie.

Je suis restée dehors un peu, et je t'ai regardé retourner avec cette Luka, tu t'es remis à l'embrasser, à danser avec elle, à la toucher.

Je suis rentrée, j'ai failli faire une chose que je regrette de ne pas avoir fait.

Parce que vers trois heures, je n'étais pas couchée mais j'ai fais semblant de dormir.

A cette époque, nous dormions dans la même chambre.

J'ai donc fais semblant de dormir, et tu es rentré dans la chambre avec...

Luka.

Tu lui as chuchoté de ne pas faire trop de bruit parce que je dormais.

Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite.

Tu l'as allongée sur ton lit, le lit où je dormais souvent avec toi parce que je ne supportai pas d'être loin de toi avant.

Mais cette fois là, j'ai rêvé de disparaitre, de m'en aller loin d'ici, tout pour ne pas entendre les gémissements de plaisirs de Luka pendant que vous ne faisiez d'un et que moi, je souffrais, je souffrais, mais toi, espèce d'hypocrite tu n'en savais rien.

* * *

Je t'ai royalement ignoré - encore - et je suis allée mettre ma veste noire.

- Rinnie, attends !

- Ah non, pas de "Rinnie", j'te préviens ! Grognai-je, en nouant les lacets de mes tennis.

- Ou tu t'en vas ?

- Ta gueule, tu m'emmerdes.

Tu as fait une drôle de tête.

Qu'est-ce que tu as, Len, pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ?

Tu as l'air choqué.

- R-rin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as , en ce moment ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu, il faut que je répète ?

J'ai haussé le ton, mais toi comme moi, nous sommes très persévérant.

- Depuis des mois, tu m'envoies balader, tu ne veux plus que je te touche ! Tu me manques R...

- Ferme ta gueule, fout moi la paix, disparais de ma vie, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, va plutôt voir cette chère Meiko, elle doit t'attendre !*

Tu ouvres la bouche.

Tu refermes la bouche.

Mais tu ne dis rien.

Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus cette petite gamine naive que tu pouvais manipuler à ta guise.

Tiens, Dell doit m'attendre.

Bah tant pis, cet idiot peut attendre, ça ne le tuera pas.

La consommation excessive de cigarettes, si par contre.

Mais bon, je me fiche pas mal de savoir si ce mec crève où pas.

- Rin, pardon mais ...

- J'suis pas aveugle, Len. Je sais parfaitement que, quand tu rentres tard le soir, c'est parce que tu as sauté au moins trois où quatre filles.

Mon langage doit te choquer, je n'étais pas du genre vulgaire avant.

Mais je continue quand même.

- Je vois bien que tu rentres avec une nana différente tout les jours. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je suis sourde ?

Tu essayes de répliquer, mais je ne t'en laisse pas le temps.

- Tu as beau leur dire de ne pas faire trop de bruit, je les entends quand même. Toi aussi, je t'entends. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai demandé aux parents pour que je puisse changer de chambre l'année dernière ?

- T...

- Ta gueule, je te dis ! Et puis merde, tu me casses les couilles à la fin !

Sur ce, je suis sortie de la maison en claquant la porte.

C'est pas tout, mais j'ai Dell qui m'attend moi !

Tu sais quoi Len ?

Je t'aime autant que je te déteste en cet instant.

Crois moi, je te déteste énormément.

Est-ce que je viens d'avouer que je t'aime énormément du coup ?

Surement.

Mais j'en ai conscience.

Il faut que j'arrête de t'aimer, c'est pas possible, je pourrais pas continuer comme ça très longtemps.

Enfin bon...

J'ai pas le choix.

Tu veux jouer.

Je vais jouer avec toi, mais crois-moi, tu vas vraiment vraiment le regretter.

* * *

Pourquoi tu es comme ça, ces derniers temps Rin ?

Tu me parles comme si j'étais ton chien, alors que je suis fou amoureux de toi.

Mon comportement est idiot, je sais.

Si je t'aime, je ne devrais pas faire ça.

Mais d'un côté, tu as l'air de ne plus m'aimer, alors tu dois t'en ficher n'est-ce pas ?

Tu as bien grandi, Rin.

Mais je crois...

Que je ne te reconnais plus.

Tu as trop changée, ces derniers temps.

Tellement, que ...

Ca m'effraye quand même.

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Pardon, ce chapitre est court, c'est vrai, mais je ne savais pas trop comment le combler alors à la fin j'ai mis un peu du point de vue de Len ! :D**

**Et oui, pardon Len, je te fais passer pour un salop mais bon, c'est juste comme ça, le temps que l'histoire se déroule un peu et ça sera réglé ! :3**

**Au fait, pendant les vacances comme j'ai plus de temps pour écrire bah, les chapitres arriveront n'importe quoi.**

**D'ailleurs, je vous le postent un mardi exceptionnellement parce que... **

**Parce que j'avais la flemme d'attendre en fait.**

**Donc mon rythme ne sera peut-être pas maintenu tout le temps, donc vérifiez un peu tout les jours ! :D**

**Merci !**


	3. Mais tu vas me lâcher, oui !

Voilà le chapitre de Spice ! ~

Pardon pour le temps de productions des défis, mais je ne me sens pas d'en écrire pour le moment alors voilà. ToT Gomen' !

Chapitre 3.

* * *

Len P.O.V

J'ai regardé ma soeur sortir de la maison.

Papa et Maman ne rentrent que tard le soir, nous ne les voyons presque jamais.

Où est-ce que tu vas, Rin ?

Qui tu fréquentes ?

Des filles ?

Des amies ?

Iroha, cette jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux dorées ?

Je t'ai vu parlé avec elle, une fois, c'est comme ça que je l'ai connu.

Mais elle n'est pas assez...

Mature, on va dire.

J-je sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça.

A me faire des filles, toutes différentes.

Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

Mais, c'est toi, Rin que j'aime, pourquoi tu ne m'aimes plus ?

* * *

Rin P.O.V

J'ai marché tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

Faut que je me calme, avant mon rendez-vous, c'est pas bon d'être énervé !

Je risquerai de coller un poing à l'idiot de service avec qui je sors.

C'est avec qui, déjà que j'ai rendez-vous ?

Est-ce que c'est Li, où Gumiya ?

Ah non, Gumiya passe ce soir...

Alors, si c'est pas Li - cet idiot ne m'a pas rappelé, il va m'entendre ! - c'est...

Soit Kaito, soit Dell, soit Meito, soit...

Y'a des millions et des millions de possibilités.

Peut-être Luki.

Ouais c'est surement Luki.

Enfin, je crois.

C'est peut-être Nero.

Je vois une touffe argenté.

Pas de doute, c'est Dell.

Rah, il est encore en train de fumer cet idiot !

Ca le tuera un jour.

M'enfin, je me fous pas mal qu'il crève, un idiot en moins dans le monde, j'm'en fous.

J'inspire à fond.

- Deeeeeeeell chéri !

J'hurle et je lui saute au cou pour plaquer brutalement mes lèvres froides contre les siennes.

Beurk.

Notre baiser a un goût de cigarette, je déteste ça.

Je recule en m'essuyant la bouche.

- Pouah, t'fumes encore ! Grognais-je en me serrant contre lui, le regard joueur.

Il caresse mes cheveux et embrasse mon front.

- Je ne peux pas arrêter, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Même pour moi tu peux pas ? ~

- J'aimerai bien, princesse, j'aimerai bien.

Je lui frappe doucement la cuisse, il a compris le message car il passe ses mains autour de mes hanches et me soulève du sol.

Miam, je sens que je vais m'amuser ! ~

* * *

Len P.O.V

Meiko est partie.

Enfin, cette fille me tape sur le système, sérieusement.

Gna gna, Len, viens là, gna gna, len, viens me faire un câlin...

Rah, ce qu'elle m'énerve !

J'entends du bruit en bas.

- Rin ?

- Ta gueule, Len, je parle !

Super l'accueil, merci Rin...

Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?

- Alors oui, on se voit demain ? ~

Ce ton, je le connais...

Rin, je n'aime pas ce ton !

Je dévale les escaliers.

Tu es en train d'embrasser un homme qui doit être deux fois plus vieux que toi, à pleine bouche. Sa main est posée sur ta hanche, et il te caresse les cheveux.

Mon coeur se brise, quand je vois cette scène.

Mais , moi aussi, j'embrasse des filles comme ça.

Je suis une pourriture, non ?

Non ?

Peut-être, hein...

Il te lèche les lèvres, tu glousses adorablement -aaah...- et il t'embrasse de nouveau.

La, je n'en peux plus, je m'interpose entre vous, agrippe ton poignet et te tire en arrière.

Tu te retrouves plaqué contre mon torse, et j'entoure ta taille de mes bras.

Je refuse que tu fréquentes quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

* * *

_Peut-être que quelque part, ils étaient toujours ensemble. Différemment, mais ensemble. L'un ne pouvait exister, sans la présence de l'autre. Peut-être qu'ils sont comme ça, même avec leur différence, ils doivent apprendre à s'aimer. Mais ils auront beau se disputer, ils se pardonneront, là, il n'y a pas de doute sur ça. Rien n'est pareil, si ils ne sont pas ensemble. Plus rien n'a de valeur à leur yeux, si l'un ne se trouve pas en présence de l'autre. Ils ne peuvent pas vivre en séparés, c'est ainsi, ils doivent s'y faire. Même si pour cela, ils doivent souffrir. __  
_

* * *

Rin P.O.V

Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Je t'ai déjà fait ça, quand tu étais avec l'une de tes conquêtes ?

Laisse moi vivre ma vie, en paix !

Est-ce si difficile à comprendre, ça ?

Dell me lance un regard suspect.

- Rinnie ?

- Ne l'appelle pas "Rinnie" ! Tu ne connais pas ma soeur, comme moi, je la connais !

Tu hurles, tu craches, ces mots avec tant de haine que ça me fait presque peur.

Mais je me débats, je grogne de rage.

Pour qui te prends-tu, Len ?

Tu n'as aucun droit de commander ma vie.

Je m'occupe de tes affaires de cul, moi ?

Non.

Alors ne viens pas t'occuper de mes histoires de cul, pigé ?

- Lâche moi, Len.

Ma voix résonne, elle est froide et autoritaire.

Ouah, je ne savais pas que je pouvais prendre ce ton, c'est trop cool !

Tu sembles étonné, toi aussi, tant mieux d'ailleurs.

Mais tu ne me lâches pas.

Oui, nous sommes têtus dans la famille.

Mais moi, toujours plus que toi.

Tu n'en as peut-être pas encore conscience, mais moi si.

- Mais...

- Len, laisse moi tranquille, lâche moi. Dell est mon petit-copain que ça te plaise où non.

Tu arques un sourcil.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié que tu étais au courant pour Gumiya.

Merde.

Tu vas tout balancer ?

C'est dommage, il baise bien, Dell.

Enfin, Gumiya aussi, je peut vous l'assurer.

M'enfin, tant pis !

- Mais et G...

- Fout moi la paix. Tu veux que je révèle _ton petit secret_ à toutes les autres ?

Tu gardes le silence.

Je m'en doutais.

- Bien. Alors ta gueule, laisse moi en paix, dégage de la, et enlève tes bras d'autour de ma taille on est pas marié je te rappelle !

J'ai cru t'entendre marmonné "Ouais-mais-j-aimerai-bien-qu-on-le-soit" mais j'ai sans doute rêvé.

Non, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

Après tout, tu te tapes tout ce qui bouge.

Je suis sur que tu es capable de te taper une vache.

Tu m'as finalement lâché, bien que ce soit à contre-coeur.

Pff.

Tu affiches une moue vexé.

Tant mieux pour toi !

- Dell, on se voit demain ? ~ Roucoulais-je de nouveau.

- Bien sur, ma princesse. Répond cet idiot en m'embrassant.

Beurk.

Sa bouche sent encore la cigarette, c'est dégueulasse !

Je crois que ça va être mon excuse pour le laisser tomber, demain.

Et le fait qu'il soit trop mou, aussi.

On dirait une larve, c'est pas ma faute à moi, si ce mec est un attardé mental !

Une fois qu'il est enfin sorti - qu'est-ce qu'il m'emmerde ce mec, c'est horrible ! - et je me tourne vers toi.

Poings fermement accroché sur mes hanches.

Sourcils froncés.

Sourire forcé.

Yeux qui lancent des éclairs.

Bref, je dois te faire peur, tu recules d'un pas.

Avec un air mal à l'aise.

- Aller ! Explique. Pourquoi tu t'interposes entre Dell et moi ?

**Fin du chapitre !**

**Ouah, je ne pensais pas écrire ce chapitre si vite. J'ai mis à peine une demi-heure pour l'écrire.**

**Concernant le petit texte au milieu, j'ai été prise d'une inspiration soudaine de ce texte et j'avais trop envie de vous le faire partager parce que je trouve qu'il résume trop bien la situation. Ils ont beau s'engueuler, ils s'aiment quand même. Alala (a) ~ C'est beau l'amour non ?**

**Donc, oui, excusez moi pour le honteux retard dans mes défis que vous m'avez posé [Merci à vous d'ailleurs ! :')] mais je ne me sens pas de les écrire pour le moment, je bosse sur plein d'autre trucs en même temps mais j'essaye de maintenir le rythme! Un OS est en court, ce sera un KaitoxMeiko. :3 Ca va donner, je vous préviens ! XD **

**Merci ! :3**


	4. Ca ne veut pas se taire !

Voilà le chapitre 4 de Spice, comme prévu. Donc, lalala, trêve de blabla voilà le chapitre ! Donc voilà. J'ai changé quelque trucs à l'histoire, finalement, il n'y aura pas de lemon. Excusez moi pour ceux/celles qui en voulaient un dans Spice, qui a d'ailleurs, vous avez vu, a changé de nom pour **echo of a voice **parce que ça correspond mieux à la fin que j'ai prévu finalement. Donc voilà, encore une fois, excusez-moi. D'ailleurs, ce sera une micro-fic d'à peine 6 chapitre je pense. Parce qu'autrement, je m'en lasserai et je vous écrirai des trucs complètements merdiques. Donc voilà.

* * *

Chapitre 4.

* * *

Len P.O.V

Je dégluti.

Tu veux des explications...?

Des explications...?

Aaah, tu veux des explications...

E-et bien...

Tu tapes du pied.

Attends un peu, je cherche un truc plus crédible qu'un je t'aime !

- Len, j'attends !

P-parce que je t'aime ?

Tu ne réagis pas.

Oh, je comprends...

Je n'ai pas parlé...

Et bien...

- Ce mec est deux fois plus vieux que toi !

Oui, ça c'est bien.

Tu fronces les sourcils.

Peut-être pas si bien que ça, finalement...

- Et puis, tu le trompes, donc c'est pas important !

Froncement de sourcil plus important.

Tu pinces les lèvres...

Je vais le sentir passer.

* * *

Rin P.O.V

Attendez !

Voilà, je pense avoir bien compris.

Je trompe Dell, donc c'est pas important si Len s'interpose entre lui et moi ?

Mais il est borné, il a du culot de me dire ça, alors que lui, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge !

Je serre les poings.

Pas frapper Len.

Gentille fille, Rin.

'Faut pas frapper son frère.

T'l'aimes, ton frère.

Ah non, je le hais.

Enfin je le hais mais je l'aime aussi.

Raah, c'est compliqué !

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de ce coureur de jupon ?!

- Et toi ?! Et toi, c'est ps important ?! Bien, donc je vais aller dire à Miku, à Gumi, à Lily, à Meiko, et toutes tes trainées que tu les trompes, c'est pas important de toute manière !

Je crache ces mots, avec tant de haine que ça me fait peur à moi aussi.

Tu as reculé d'un pas, où deux.

Je tremble de rage, je vois flou.

Pas pleurer, Rin.

Grande fille, pas pleurer.

Pas devant Len, non, pas pleurer devant Len.

Surtout pas.

Je m'essuie rageusement les yeux pendant que tu as encore la tête baissé.

- C'est juste que...

Tu parles doucement, comme si tu avais peur de me blesser.

Rien que de te voir dans les bras d'une autre, ça me fait mal, idiot.

- C'est juste que quoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à expliquer. Fais ta vie, et ne te mêle plus jamais de la mienne, d'accord ? Laisse moi vivre en paix.

Je grogne, je te bouscule en passant à côté de toi.

Je ne peux pas faire un pas de plus.

Tu as agrippé ma main.

Très fort.

Tu me fais mal.

Mais...

Mais je ne peut pas.

Il faut que tu me lâches.

Oui, lâche moi Len!

- Lâche moi.

Ma voix est sèche, dur.

Froide.

- Non.

La tienne est déterminé.

Je me fiche que tu sois plus déterminé que moi.

Je veux que tu me lâches.

Ne m'oblige pas.

Ne m'oblige pas à te frapper.

S'il te plaît.

Ouais bon, je sais que quand je me parle un peu à moi-même, tu ne m'entendras pas.

Je peux te dire tout ce que je veux, tu n'en sauras rien.

Je peux t'insulter des pires noms, tu ne réagirais jamais.

- Lâche, moi, Len.

- Ouah, tu as retenue mon prénom. Fantastique.

Tu sembles sec.

Cette vanne là, elle est à moins, hé !

- Ne retourne pas la situation, Len. Tu as commencé. J'ai suivi.

Tu sembles surpris.

Oh tu as oublié.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir oublier, moi aussi.

_Rin _!

J'arque un sourcil.

J'entends quelque chose.

- Attends, tu n'as pas entendu ?

_**Rin ! S'il te plaît !** _

- De quoi tu parles ?

- I-il y a une voix qui m'appelle !

- N'importe quoi. Tu délires.

**_Rin ! Sérieusement ! Reviens ! _ **

Je lève les yeux vers le plafond.

La lumière du lustre m'aveugle un instant.

J'entends un cri perçant.

Cependant, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

Mais je garde les yeux rivés sur le lustre lumineux.

Ta main se serre sur mon poignet.

Je couine.

Tu me fais mal, Len !

- Hey ! Tu m'fais mal !

**_S'il te plaît..._**

Je ne comprends pas.

Pourquoi cette voix ?

Pourquoi cette voix semble si triste ?

- Len ?

Pas de réponse.

Tu gardes les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je frissonne d'horreur.

- Allons nous asseoir, Rin...

Tu me tires vers le sofa.

Tu me forces à m'asseoir.

Tu t'assoies à côté de moi.

Tu m'enveloppes de tes bras chaud.

Je te repousse.

Non.

Pas cette fois.

Ça ne marchera pas, le coup du câlin.

- Je ne suis pas un objet.

_**Serre ma main.**_

- Je refuse que tu me prennes pour un objet.

_** Excuse moi, c'est ma faute.**_

Tais-toi, tais-toi !

Ma tête bourdonne, j'ai atrocement mal.

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains, je me mords la lèvre.

Une main vient se poser dans mes cheveux et me les caresse doucement.

Non !

Je secoue la tête.

Mauvaise idée, mon mal de crâne s'intensifie.

_**Ils arrivent. Ne t'endors pas, Rin.**_

Je ne peux pas m'endormir, avec cet horrible mal de tête !

- Je t'apporte un cachet d'aspirine.

Tu te lèves, je me laisse tomber sur le sofa.

Je retire les mains de ma tête, je les regarde.

Un flash.

C'est rouge.

Mes mains sont rouges.

Je cligne des yeux.

Mes mains sont normales.

J'ai halluciné, c'est ça.

Ce mal de tête me donne des hallucinations.

Oui, voilà, ça doit être ça, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

Meiko.

Elle est encore là, elle ?!

- Len-Kuuuuuuuun ! ~

Elle roucoule, je serre les dents.

_Pouffiasse._

Mon frère est à moi, OK ?

Il sort de la cuisine, s'approche de Meiko, l'embrasse.

Mon cœur se déchire,je détourne le regard incapable de supporter cette vision.

Ma tête me fait de plus en plus mal.

Je sens le regard de Len - à moi que ce soit celui de Meiko ?- sur moi, mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne veux pas le voir, avec cette fille dans les bras.

- On fait quoiiiiiiii ? ~

Elle glousse légèrement.

Je suppose que tu lui as fait quelque chose qui lui fait plaisir.

- Et si on sortait ensemble ?

- Oh ouiiiii ! ~

J'écarquille les yeux, j'enfonce mon visage dans un coussin pour étouffer mon hurlement de rage.

Que je ne parviens pas à faire sortir.

Je vous entend.

Vous êtes en train de mettre vos manteaux.

Vos chaussures.

La porte s'ouvre.

Se referme.

Se verrouille.

Je suis seule.

Ma tête va exploser.

Ma gorge me brûle.

Mes yeux me pique.

Je ferme doucement les yeux.

**_Non, Rin ! Ne ferme pas les yeux, ils vont arriver ! Ne t'endors pas ! _**

J'ouvre les yeux.

Malgré moi.

Il y a un plafond d'un blanc brillant, des néons blancs dont la lumière vacille.

J'ai mal.

Partout.

J'ai affreusement mal.

Je ne sens pas plus mes jambes.

Il y a un ploc-ploc régulier.

Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Je cligne des yeux.

De retour au salon.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je me lève.

Je vacille, mais je marche vers la cuisine.

Pour prendre cette foutu aspirine que mon con de frère n'a pas voulu m'apporter.

Alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il allait me la donner.

L'hypocrite.

Je le déteste.

Je farfouille dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Des tas de pilules s'écrasent au sol.

Oups.

Mauvais mouvement.

J'ai tout fait tombé par terre.

Je ramasse tout, je contemple les pilules.

Si il est tant heureux avec d'autres filles, il s'en fichera, que je meurs, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Rin, ouvre les yeux...**_

* * *

Voilà pour le 4ème chapitre d'Echo Of A Voice. Pardon d'avoir tout chamboulé comme ça, mais j'ai perdu le contrôle de Spice, j'ai oublié toutes les scènes que je voulais vous mettre dedans et les scènes de ce nouveau scénario se sont imposés comme ça. Donc voilà, en espérant que vous aimerez autant que l'autre idée... Et TwincestRevolution, c'est pas grave pour Magical Mirror, te fait pas de soucis, ça ne me gêne pas ! :D Ton adaptation sera parfaite j'en suis sur ! ~_**  
**_


	5. C'est réel !

Chapitre 5 de Echo Of A Voice. Plus que deux où trois chapitres et la fiction est terminée. Alala. C'est triste je trouve. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5.

* * *

J'ai froid.

Très très froid.

Où es-tu Len ?

Pourquoi je suis toute seule ?

Ne m'avais-tu pas promis d'être avec moi ?

J'ai mal à la tête.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pris de l'aspirine récemment.

En tout cas, je suis sur quelque chose de mou.

C'est agréable.

Mais j'ai encore froid.

Je marmonne.

Doucement.

- L-len...?

Pas de réponse.

Je suis bête.

Tu es parti avec Meiko.

Tu vas pas me répondre !

- Je suis à côté.

H-hein ?

A côté ?

Tu n'es pas avec Meiko ?

Tu es à côté de moi ?

Si ça se trouve c'est même pas toi.

Quelque chose se pose sur ma main.

Une autre main ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je rêve ?

J'hallucine ?

- N-ne me touche pas.

Je grogne.

Même avec mon horrible mal de tête, j'arrive à te hair.

C'est fou comme je t'en veux.

Je t'en veux de l'avoir embrassé sous mes yeux.

* * *

**_- C'était un accident ! _**

**_- Un accident ? Mon cul oui ! T'en a bien profité, espèce de crevard !_**

**_- Rin, je ne l'aime pas ! _**

**_- Je ne te crois pas ! Je te deteste ! _**

**_Il y a la porte qui claque, les hoquets étranglés, la surprise et la tristesse, la colère et la haine, l'amour de l'ancien temps. _**

**_- Ne t'en va pas ! _**

**_- Je m'en vais ! _**

**_- Pourquoi ?_**

**_- Je te déteste ! Voilà pourquoi ! _**

**_- Non Rin, attend ! _**

**_Une deuxième porte qui claque._**

**_Il pleut._**

**_On ne voit pas à plus d'un mètre devant nous._**

**_Elle traverse la route._**

**_Elle n'aurait pas du._**

* * *

Je pousse un grognement de douleur en me relevant.

Je fixe mes mains.

Pleine de sang.

Je cligne des yeux.

Elles sont normales.

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère.

Visage inquiet, taché d'éclaboussure de sang.

Je me frotte les yeux.

Normal.

Je me laisse tomber sur le matelas.

Le plafond est un ciel de nuage gris et de la pluie me tombe dessus.

Je ne sens plus la pluie.

Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, peut-être ?

Quand je rouvre les yeux, le plafond est normal.

Avec la petite ampoule qui me brûle les yeux.

Et qui m'arrache un grognement.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Vingts heures.

- Merde.

C'est le seul mot que j'arrive à dire.

- J'ai rendez vous avec Gumiya !

Où pas.

Mon portable vibre.

Je regarde le message

De : Gumiya

A : 20h01

Contenu : Hey ma chérie. Je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes. :)

Je supprime le message et me jette hors de mon lit.

C'est pas tout, j'ai un rendez vous !

* * *

Je te regarde sortir à toute vitesse.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Tu te diriges vers la salle de bain.

Je toque à la porte.

- Rin ?

Pas de réponse.

- Rin ?

- Fout moi la paix.

Bon, là, c'est clair et net.

Mais nous sommes têtus dans cette famille.

Toi plus que moi, JE SAIS.

Mais, quand même.

- Rin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'habille, crétin.

- Je peux venir ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'suis en train de m'habiller !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ça te regarde pas !

- Oh, aller, ça va, je suis ton frère !

- Je m'en fou, tu dégages de là où je t'éclate la tête à coup de pastèque !

- Non, je ne bougerai pas.

Tu ouvres la porte.

Oups...?

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !

J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de l'embrasser !

Euh...

Non.

J'ai envie de me jeter sur lui et de l'étrangler !

Voilà, c'est déjà plus crédible.

Enfin bon.

Ma serviette autour du corps, je te jette un regard noir.

Tu ne bronches pas.

Je te déteste.

Je t'aime.

Crétin.

Mon ange !

* * *

**_Il y a ce camion._**

**_Il fait froid._**

**_La pluie tombe._**

**_On me serre la main._**

**_Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls._**

**_Mais..._**

**_Je ..._**

**_Dois les rouvrir ..._**

**_- Rin, ne ferme pas les yeux, ils arrivent, écoute..._**

**_Je n'entends que ta voix._**

**_Je n'entends rien d'autre. _**

**_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_**

**_Où je suis ?_**

**_Pourquoi j'ai si mal partout ?_**

**_Pourquoi ta voix reflète tes pleurs ?_**

**_Pourquoi tu pleures ?_**

**_Pourquoi, pourquoi ?_**

**_Pourquoi je pose des questions dans mon esprit ?_**

**_Des questions auxquels tu ne peux pas répondre._**

**_Puisque tu ne les entends pas._**

**_Je referme les yeux._**

**_On m'appelle, là-bas._**

**_Je veux juste..._**

**_Dormir..._**

**_Un petit peu..._**

**_D'accord ?_**

**_Je..._**

**_Reviendrai..._**

**_Tout ..._**

**_A l'heure..._**

* * *

Je cligne des yeux.

Ton visage est en larmes.

Tu as du sang plein le visage.

Tes vêtements sont trempés.

Tu retiens tes sanglots.

Pourquoi ?

Je cligne des yeux.

Tu me lances un regard surpris.

Plus de sang.

Plus d'eau sur tes vêtements.

Plus de pleurs, ni de sanglots.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche c'est certain.

C'est chez moi.

Surement.

Je soupire et lève les yeux aux ciels.

Autant céder.

Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre toi.

Fatiguée, exténuée, éteinte.

**Morte.**

J'ouvre la porte un peu plus grand.

- Bon viens. Mais tu me fais pas chier OK ?

* * *

Tu...

Veux bien que je vienne avec toi dans la salle de bain ?

Je ne rechigne pas, surement pas !

J'entre et je vais m'asseoir dans la baignoire.

J'aime bien m'asseoir dans la baignoire.

C'est étrange mais ...

Je trouve ça drôle.

Je te regarde, tandis que tu farfouilles dans une pile de vêtement propres qui sentent bon la lessive fraîche.

- Une robe où une jupe ?

- Du moment que je peux te l'enlever facilement.~

J'essaye un peu d'humour.

Tu grognes, et m'ignore royalement.

Finalement ce sera un short beige et une chemise jaune avec une cravate rouge.[n/a : petit clin d'oeil à Tai, reconnais-tu l'objet ? XD]

Ton éternel ruban blanc dans tes cheveux, tes barrettes blanches pour retenir une frange désormais trop longue.

Un coup rapide de mascara, un peu de gloss.

- Tu es belle.

Une rougeur colore tes joues.

Trop mignon.[N/A : C'pas moi, Tai, c'est Len ! ._. ]

Tu es adorable.

- Idiot.

Je me lève et je viens te prendre dans mes bras.

Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Tu me repousses gentiment.

- Non, merci, Len.

Je fais une moue déçu.

- Oh aller...

- J'ai dis non !

- Riiiiin...

- Non, Len.

Tu me jettes un regard noir et sort de la pièce.

La sonnerie retentit.

Ton rendez-vous est là.

C'est parti, je vais encore passer une soirée seul...

* * *

Gumiya est devant moi.

Beurk, il est en train...

De manger une carotte !

J'inspire à fond.

Courage.

Il me saute ce soir et je le largue.

Mais d'un côté, j'ai plus très envie qu'il me saute là en fait...

Ouais, bon.

Changeons de plan.

Je prend une moue attristé.

- Écoute Gumiya...

Il est dans la lune, l'imbécile.

- Hé oh, carotte ambulante, je suis en train de te plaqué ! Oh ? C'est fait. Dégage !

Je hurle ces mots, et je lui claque la porte au nez.

Crétin.

Je me retourne vers Len.

- Len ?!

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi.

- On sort, ce soir ?!

* * *

Voilà. J'ai un peu beaucoup bâclé ce chapitre, excusez-moi, mais bon... :3 ~ Il est surement plus court que d'habitude, je ne sais pas, je ne relie pas forcément mes histoires si ce n'est que pour les corriger. 8D BREF. Cette histoire prend bientôt fin... Enfin bon, en espérant que vous avez aimé !


	6. Erreur

Avant dernier chapitre de Echo Of A Voice ! Alala... Une petite sortie ? Allons-y, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

* * *

Echo Of A Voice

Chapitre 6

* * *

- Len, on sort ?!

Je sursaute.

Où est l'autre avec la carotte ?

Il est plus là ?

Surpris, je ne répond pas tout de suite.

Tu t'impatientes.

Oups ?

* * *

Je tape des pieds, enfilant rapidement une veste en coton beige.

Il veut pas venir ?

Tant pis !

Je sortirai toute seule dans ce cas !

Je sors de la maison en claquant la porte.

Je regarde le ciel.

Il pleut...

Les gouttes de pluie me glacent mais tant pis, je marche.

Aucune idée d'où je vais.

Je sens une immense colère m'envahir et inconsciemment...

Je pleurer.

Toutes les larmes de mon coeur.

Expliquez moi pourquoi je pleure !

**Ne me laisse pas seul, R-rin...**

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

La pluie redouble d'intensité.

Je ne vois pas à plus d'un mètre devant moi.

Est-ce que je suis loin de chez moi ?

Je n'espère pas.

Je voudrais tellement rentrer maintenant !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi je pense ça ?

* * *

Sortie.

* * *

Je cours.

Où vais-je ?

Aucune idée.

Il crie derrière moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il crie ?

Aucune idée.

Mais je ne peux pas supporter qu'il est fait ça !

Comment a-t-il pu ?

L'embrasser, sous mon nez !

A-alors que, juste avant...

I-il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait !

* * *

Arrivée

* * *

Je suis assise sur un banc.

J'ai une rue en face de moi, dont je ne vois plus le nom.

Il pleut trop.

Je suis trempée de la tête au pied.

Mais c'est pas grave, je ne sens plus la pluie sur mon corps.

Je crois que j'ai froid.

Rien n'est plus sur maintenant.

Il y a quelque chose qui arrive vers moi.

Inconsciemment, j'étends mes pieds vers l'avant.

Une forme humaine.

Qui court.

Qui pleure.

Qui trébuche sur mes pieds tendus.

Qui s'écrase au sol.

Une douleur vive me fait pousser un cri de douleur.

Bordel, j'ai mal partout maintenant !

Je regarde la fille qui vient de tomber...

C'est...

* * *

Sortie

* * *

Aie !

Je viens de trébucher sur quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas quoi.

J'ai les genoux et les paumes de mains en sang.

Pas assez de force pour me relever.

J'ai froid.

J'ai peur.

J'ai envie de tuer Len.

Parce qu'il a embrassé une autre fille alors qu'on est ensemble.

J'y crois pas.

Il pleut de plus en plus.

Ma vision est brouillée par les larmes.

Ma tête me fait mal.

Mes oreilles bourdonnent.

Je crois que je suis loin de la maison, maintenant.

Il est encore à mes trousses, je l'entend difficilement hurler mon prénom.

Il crie "Rin, Rin, revient !"

Mais non, je ne reviendrai pas, cette fois-ci, Len.

Parce qu'il y a eu une autre fois.

Mais là, je t'ai facilement pardonné, nous étions tous les deux saouls.

Alors cette fois là, quand tu as embrassé Gumi, j'ai passé l'éponge.

Mais en arrivant chez Miku...

Nous étions restés tous les deux une bonne demi-heure.

Jusqu'à ce que j'ai soif.

Je suis allée chercher à boire.

Et quand je suis revenue, tu l'embrassais.

Comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Je trébuche encore.

Je t'entends.

Tu te rapproches.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de moi, tu comprends ?

Laisse moi partir en paix !

* * *

Arrivée

* * *

C-c'est...

Moi ?

Je suis encore tombée.

Enfin mon autre moi.

Pourquoi c'est comme ça ?

Je me vois qui me relève, et j'entends des cris.

Alors, curieuse, je me retourne.

He ?

Len ?

Ah non !

Je continue de courir, a côté de moi.

Cette phrase a une étrange consonance...

Enfin bon !

Je cours toujours.

Mais quand je me vois jeter un coup d'oeil par dessus mon épaule...

Je le fais aussi.

Et la...

SURPRISE.

Deux Len.

Un légèrement trouble, et l'autre parfaitement net.

Mais moi et moi continuons de courir, en accélérant.

Maintenant, nous sommes trempées jusqu'aux os.

Je sens le froid qui s'infiltre sous ma peau.

La pluie et les larmes - pourquoi je pleure ? - me brouille la vue.

Mes vêtements frottent contre ma peau.

Je déteste cette sensation.

* * *

Sortie

* * *

Alors je continue de courir.

- Laisse moi !

Mais ma voix est trop faible.

Couverte par le vent.

Par la pluie.

Ma voix est cassée.

Éraillée.

Parce que j'ai pleurée.

Que j'ai froid.

Affreusement froid.

Mes cheveux gouttent lamentablement.

J'ai l'air du chien mouillé.

- RIN ! RIN ! REVIENT !

Non.

Je ne veux pas revenir.

Quand comprendras-tu ça ?

Jamais je suppose.

Je cours.

Sans arrêt.

Je suis épuisée.

Lamentablement épuisée.

Je ne vois pas devant moi.

Je ne sais pas où je suis.

Je cours.

Une lumière m'aveugle...

Un grand cri.

Tout explose.

La douleur, les cris, les hurlements.

La peur.

Cette chose me projette loin sur le bitume.

Je crois...

Que je me souviens...

* * *

Fuantei na genjitsu

* * *

Doucement.

Péniblement.

J'ouvre les yeux.

La lumière me brule les rétines.

**_Bip-bip._**

Quelque chose de doux me tient la main et me chatouille le bras.

Il y a un bruit sourd dans ma tête.

Je gigote péniblement ce qui me tire un couinement de douleur.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant des années.

- R-rin ... ?

Je lance un regard incertain vers cette touffe blonde, affalé sur mon bras

Je grogne doucement.

Incapable de parler !

- Rin, tu es réveillée !

* * *

Hay ! Aujourd'hui, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre d'Echo Of A Voice ! Je sais qu'il est plus court que les autres (enfin je crois) mais je n'avais pas le choix, je ne trouvais rien d'autre pour meubler ce chapitre. Donc voilà. Euh.. Ah oui, foutu préfecture ! Demain je n'ai pas cours (alors que pour une fois, je voulais y aller... TwT)parce qu'apparemment il va ENCORE neiger en Normandie et que du coup les bus ne roulent pas ! Bordel. J'avais envie d'avoir ma note en rédac' ! TpT Mais bon d'un côté, je loupe l'éval en espagnol. Ça a des bons côtés...

Au revoir ~


	7. Et la vérité éclate

Ouah ! C'est le dernier chapitre d'Echo Of A Voice ! Bon cette fiction est vraiment minuscule, c'est plus un ficlet qu'autre chose hehe ... ^^' Donc, je vous remercie, toutes celles(a moins que des hommes suivent cette fiction ?)qui lisent cette fiction, d'avoir suivit "Echo Of A Voice" malgré le changement brutal de rating et d'histoire. Je ne me sentais pas d'écrire un lemon Kaito/Rin finalement. Au début c'est ce qui était prévu... Enfin bon ! Merci quand même ! **

* * *

Et la vérité éclate.

* * *

J'étais...

Réveillée ?

Je m'étais endormie ?

Je plisse les yeux.

La lumière me fait mal !

On sert très fort ma main.

Peut-être même un peu trop fort.

- Rin, je suis tellement content que tu te sois réveillée !

Je tente de parler mais un tube est enfoncé dans ma gorge.

Je lance un regard paniqué à Len (Parce que c'est lui qui me tient ainsi la main.)

- Tu as eu un accident, Rin.

Et là tout me revient...

* * *

Nous étions chez Miku.

Elle nous avait invité à passer la soirée chez elle.

Ses parent n'étaient pas là, pour une fois et elle avait donc organisée une grande fête.

Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais Len m'a forcé la main et nous y sommes allés, finalement.

Je me rappelle qu'il y avait Luka.

La petite amie de Miku.

Je ne voulais pas danser, j'avais mal à la tête, il y avait trop de bruit.

Je sortais d'une grippe où un truc du genre.

Et Len était parti pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau et un médicament contre la douleur.

Tellement gentil.

Notre relation était secrète.

Mis à part nous deux, personne ne savait que nous nous aimions plus que la normal des frères et soeurs.

Je me suis avancée vers l'endroit où il était parti, parce que ça faisait quand même 10 minutes qu'il était parti.

Et je l'ai vu.

Avec Luka.

Ils s'embrassaient.

Mais si Len avait sa main sur sa hanche, je crois que c'était pour la repousser maintenant que j'y repense.

Je l'ai mal pris.

Persuadé qu'il était consentant -alors que c'était faux ! Luka était saoul, et en couple avec Miku !- à ce baiser, je me suis mise à pleurer.

De douleur.

De rage.

De tristesse.

L'homme que j'aimais était en train d'embrasser la copine de ma meilleure amie.

Alors je suis partie.

Et Len m'a vu.

Il m'a couru après.

Il pleuvait des cordes, dehors.

Je ne voyais rien.

Mais je courais.

Et mes larmes...

Elles se mélangeaient avec la pluie.

Comme ça...

On ne pouvait pas voir que je pleurais...

N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru.

J'ai trébuché souvent.

J'avais les genoux en sang et ma robe était sale.

Mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Rin, Rin !

Qu'il criait.

Qu'il hurlait.

Qu'il pleurait.

Je n'entendais rien.

Seulement les battements affolés de mon coeur.

- Pas par là !

Qu'il criait.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu, encore.

J'ai trébuché.

Encore.

Ma tête a percuté le trottoir.

J'ai vu des étoiles danser derrière mes paupières.

Je me suis relevé péniblement, en vacillant.

Ploc,ploc.

Que la pluie faisait.

Rin, Rin, attend !

Que mon frère hurlait.

J'ai avancé en titubant.

Je crois que je m'étais abîmé quelque chose en tombant.

En tout cas, j'étais très étourdi.

Tout les sons étaient déformés.

Toutes les images étaient déformées.

Et je titubais, trempée de la tête au pied.

J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule.

Je me suis retournée subitement et suis tombée une nouvelle fois.

Une douleur aigue dans le bas du dos m'a fait couiner.

- Rin, attend ! Luka était saoul !

Je n'ai rien compris.

La pluie et le vent me cinglait le visage.

Je courais encore.

Len aussi.

Et il criait, encore, encore.

Que je devais l'attendre.

Qu'il allait m'expliquer.

Que je devais le pardonner.

Que Luka était saoul.

Qu'il m'aimait.

Qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre.

Et j'ai traversé la route.

Je n'aurai jamais dû la traverser, cette route.

En voyant les phares arrivés droit vers moi...

Je me suis figée, comme un animal apeuré.

C'est ce que j'étais, à peu de chose près.

J'ai entendu Len hurler, au loin tandis qu'une douleur horrible m'incendiait tout le corps.

Mon corps s'est écrasé une bonne dizaine de mètre plus loin, ma tête a encore percuté le trottoir.

Len hurlait encore, et bientôt il fut près de moi.

- Ne t'endors pas !

Je voulais juste me reposer un peu...

Pas longtemps...

- Ils vont arriver ! Ne me laisse pas seul !

Qui devait arriver ?

J'ai entrouvert les yeux.

Le visage de mon frère ...

Était couvert de sang...

Mon sang ?

Il embrassait ma main.

Qui était d'ailleurs tordu dans une position...

Peu rassurante.

J'ai entendu des sirènes au loin...

Et j'ai fermée les yeux...

La dernière chose que j'ai entendue était le hurlement de mon frère.

Et je me suis endormie.

* * *

- C'était une erreur, Rinnie... Je n'ai jamais voulu embrassé... -Son visage s'est tordu en une expression un peu dégoûté- Luka.

Je lui ai lancé un regard septique.

Même maintenant, je n'étais pas très convaincu par ses paroles.

- Ca fait 4 mois que tu es dans le coma. C'était très long sans toi.

Quatre mois ?

J'étais dans le coma depuis quatre mois ?!

Toutes les choses que j'avais vécu...

Len qui se tapait des filles chaque jour...

Moi qui me tapait des tas de mecs...

Toutes ces choses...

Étaient fausses ?

- Depuis, il s'est passé plein de chose...

Je lui ai lancé un regard interessé.

Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces 4 mois !

- Et bien, Piko sort avec Gakupo. Tu sais, le stagiaire du professeur de français ! Il est très gentil.

Quoi ?

Piko ?

Piko n'a que 14 ans !

Cet homme doit en avoir...

17 ?

- Lily et Gumi n'arrêtent pas de se quitter et de se remettre ensemble. Mais ça, tu dois le savoir, non ?

J'ai tenté de hocher la tête, mais je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Hm... Meiko refuse encore les avances de Kaito...

J'ai doucement rit mais seul un son étrangement rauque est sorti de ma gorge.

- Et moi je t'aime toujours autant.

Il a souri avec sincérité, de l'amour au fond des yeux.

Bon...

J'avais peut-être fait une erreur, finalement.

* * *

Et voilà ! En fait, Rin a eue un accident et tout les chapitres précédents se passent dans son coma ! ^^ J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé cette fiction et... Putain, ça fait bizarre de dire que c'est la fin quoi... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fiction même si j'ai pu galéré à certain passage... Donc bah voilà, j'allais dire qu'on se voyait au prochain chapitre mais non...

Donc encore merci à toutes celles qui ont lues ma fiction, qui l'ont commentées en me demandant d'avancer, ça me fait très plaisir !

Merci à ma grande soeur de quelques heures adorée Tai (Kagami-LenxRin) de m'avoir parfois crié dessus pour que j'avance dans toutes mes fictions ^^

Et merci à toi, qui lit cette fiction, de l'avoir lu entièrement ! Tu veux un gâteau ?

Donc au fait, peut-être qu'il y aura une suite à cette fiction mais je n'ai que l'idée de base rien de bien concret. Si j'ai d'autre idée, je vous en tiendrai au courant. ^^

Encore mille merci !

:'D


End file.
